grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Genio Innocuo
Pierce Higgins Dr. Higgins |seen = |comics = Issue 3 |referenced = |season2 = X |volume1 = X }} Genio innocuo (JEE-nee-oh in-NO-koo-oh; Lat. Genio "genius" + innocuo "harmless") is a tortoise-like Wesen that appears in , known only by its scientific name. They are rare Wesen known for being shy and reclusive. Biology When woged, their skin becomes scaly, their face becomes tortoise like, and blunt claws sprout from their fingers; which are used not as offensive weapons but for digging. It should be noted that while Genio innocuo do not gain shells when they woge they do gain a shell-like scale pattern on their backs which differs from family to family. Behavior Genio innocuo are notoriously intelligent, compassionate and thoroughly nonviolent. However, their own genius has been known to do them more harm than good in some cases. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries (By [[:wikipedia:Robert McCormick (explorer)|'Robert McCormick']]) "Wesen with reptilian features pose a problem in taxonomic hierarchy. I am reluctant to classify them as simply mammal despite the fact that they give birth as a human would. The evolution to scaled skin must be noted. The Genio innocuo varies from land versions of the Wesen mainly in the pattern of its scales and back. Scales appear during morph. Claws appear useful for digging in sand. Not for self-defense. A gentle race - intelligent, compassionate and nonviolent. Poor posture due to muscular weakness. '' ''Skull features mostly similar to ''Homo sapiens; however a slit nostril shows a departure from Homo sapiens. '' Though no shell is present, the pattern appears on the skin and varies by family. 15 September 1833 - Galapagos Islands On this the second voyage of the H.M.S. Beagñe, I am in the accompaniment of Captain Fitzroy and Charles Darwin on our way to the Galapagos Islands. Darwin has requested my assistance in identifying and documenting the creatures we encounter there. After sailing around the Islands for two days, we finally embarked and found a gentle race in residence. The most amazing thing about these shy, reclusive groups is that they were not afraid, having never seen a Grimm. I found them to be intelligent, compassionate and thoroughly nonviolent... which made the dispatching of them quite easy. Appearances History Originally documented in secret by Robert McCormick in his 19th century voyage to the Galapagos Islands, they were seen to be completely unafraid, having never encountered a Grimm before. Unfortunately the Grimm that encountered them was possibly an Endezeichen Grimm (however Nick says that it was a different time period, in which case this Grimm could have simply been told that all Wesen were dangerous to the world, but unlikely as McCormick even admitted they were harmless) and the Genio innocuo were easily slaughtered due to their pacifistic nature. Due to this they greatly fear Grimms. Dr. Higgins was able to splice her son's DNA while he was in utero with the DNA of a Löwen giving him the ability to woge into a Genio innocuo and a Löwen. This however quickly went horribly wrong, as the two very different sides caused him severe problems. His Löwen side began killing his friends one by one, due to them being a threat to Pierce in the Löwen's eyes. Pierce's two Wesen sides, Genio innocuo and Löwen, began coming out after each other when Pierce was confronted by Nick. Trivia *This is the first Wesen shown that has been given a scientific name, the second with a Latin name (Mellifers are first), and the first with no vernacular name. Images 208_-_Pierce_morph_into_Genio_Innocuo_form.png|Pierce Higgins 208-Pierce Genio Innocuo.png 208_-_Pierce_Genio_Innocuo_02.png|Pierce woged, before jump. 208_-_Pierce_Higgins_woges_as_Genio_Innocuo.png|Pierce woged. 208_-_Pierce_and_his_mother_woges_into_Genio_Innocuo.png 208_-_Pierce'_mun_woges_as_Genio_Innocuo.png See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Grimm Guide profile Category:Chelonian Wesen